


Your Fears

by LotusGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Night, Sleep, Weird, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusGirl/pseuds/LotusGirl
Summary: At night, Marinette and Nathaniel talk about the fears they had as children. Warning: Weird.





	Your Fears

Milky white moonlight spilled through the window into the dark room, illuminating a cloud of space. It was a clear night and a full moon, so the night time world was much lighter than normal. The citizens of Paris slept peacefully, as there were no akuma attacks or events happening. Just like the rest Paris, a couple were snug in their bed, but they weren't sleeping.

In this bedroom, a red-haired boy had his arms wrapped around his blue-haired girlfriend in a spooning-position. They weren't, of course, but it was equally nice. She pulled her arm back to ruffle his hair and he nuzzled her neck. "I really love you, Nath," she whispered. "You were always my queen, Mari," he whispered back. Marinette didn't have to look behind her to see his smile as their bodies pressed closer together and she got comfortable in his grasp.

All was soft and quiet.

Until something outside crashed and started beeping very loudly.

Nathaniel screamed.

He shot up in a panic, extremely startled by the sudden sound. Marinette was scared too, but mostly from his reaction. Getting up, she couldn't help but smile awkwardly and pet his back to make sure he didn't have a heart attack or something. She looked out the window and saw something, probably a rock, had hit a car across the street and its lights were on. The car had a dent in the side, but it wasn't quite broken. Marinette held her head over his shoulder, saying," It's okay, darling, it was just a car alarm." Nathaniel almost glared at the window, softly muttering,". . .stupid car. . ." He let himself fall backwards in her lap.

She brushed his bangs from his eyes, gazing into the ocean color.

It was sad he got startled and scared so easily.

Memories of his jumpy behavior from their childhood flooded her mind.

Come to think of it, was he just scared by everything, or was there anything in particular he was scared of?

Fears were never something they talked about, at least not so directly and detailed. She worried if talking about them would make his condition worse, and she didn't want him worrying about her and her own fears. So they kept a simple action when one or both of them were scared: Hold them tight, tell them everything was alright, and sing a song of reassurance. They were older now, more stable and mature than how they were as children. At least, for the most part.

The thought made her curious.

She grabbed him under the arms like a cat and pulled him up so she could kiss his cheek. "Hey, Nath, what were you afraid of when you were little," Marinette asked. Nathaniel looked at her, a little surprised by her question. He responded," W-Well, what were you afraid of?" It was pretty clear he didn't want to tell her right away. She wasn't going to push him.

"I was scared of heights."

"Really?"

"Yup. Hated them, I couldn't even go in elevators or up stairs without being scared out of my mind!"

"And now you're totally fine with them," he added with a smile. As Ladybug, she went to new heights everyday quite literally.

Marinette poked him, saying," It's your turn~" Nathaniel laughed nervously. He wasn't looking forward to this at all, was he? But fair is fair. She told him her fears, and now he will. "I was scared of a bunch of stuff."

"You still are."

"True," he admitted. Nathaniel looked distantly for a moment, thinking of all the things he feared. It would be silly to list all of them, so he should just list the highlights. He listed them off," Let's see. . . I was scared of the dark, spiders, I guess just being around other people, and. . ." Suddenly, he trailed off, becoming silent. She stared, waiting for him to finish. His mouth opened, but she couldn't hear the words he said. "What?" He tried again, but could only hear a light whisper. Marinette nudged him. This time, she heard one or two words. ". . .--let monster. . ." Monster? What monster?

Kids would be scared of the monster who lived under their bed or in the closet, and their parents would check for them.

But he never seemed to be the type to believe in a monster under the bed.

"Monster?"

". . . Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

He took a breath, looked to the right, and said," I was afraid of the toilet monster." At that instance, she burst laughing. Nathaniel turned red and said," Shut up!" He smothered her with a pillow, pushing her face into the bed. At this point, one couldn't tell if she was still laughing or screaming because she was so muffled from the pillow. After a few moments she was allowed to breathe again, and Nathaniel was face-down next to her. "Uh, Nath?" He just groaned into the other pillow. Marinette kissed his head, saying," Aww, I'm sorry, baby. But why a toilet monster?"

Nathaniel lifted his head.

"I don't know, I heard some other kids talking about it and I think it was supposed to be a joke, but it felt serious to me. The thought of some slime-covered creep coming up and eating me from the bottom up was freaky." He scribbled something on a piece of paper in a minute, and handed it to her. Okay, the way Nath pictured it, it _was_ scary. The monster was dark and muddy, with horns and a long tongue and sharp teeth. His claws were quite long as well, but were curved at the ends. At the end, the monster was sopping wet and covered with the remains of whatever dropped on him. Bulging blood shot eyes and didn't look far from a skeleton.

Come to think of it, she remembered times when they slept over together, and he bugged her to come to the bathroom with him.

At the time, he said it was because it was dark.

Now, he seemed to have another reason for doing so.

"I can understand why that would be scary," she said.

Nathaniel made a quiet sigh of relief. She understood. He crawled closer and gave her neck a secret kiss. They melted little by little next to each other like this, becoming sleepy and relaxed. Marinette wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. It was a warm and long embrace. Their eyelids drooped. His voice graced her ears," Sleep well, my love."

They fell asleep like that, at last.

Their dreams held each other in a sky of love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please remind me why I wrote this.


End file.
